Caged Bird
by Gudrin
Summary: With an abusive father in jail and his mother long dead, Yong Soo, separated from his twin brother, struggles to adapt to his new home in the Wang household. He quickly makes friends with the Cantonese boy, Li, the youngest besides himself; and against his initial wishes, he slowly begins to fall for his friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow! It's been well over a year since I posted anything, hot damn. I guarantee you, I've been doing quite a lot of writing during the time, and I think it is safe to say I've improved.**

**Now, this fanfiction right here is meant to be a hong Kong/South Korea fanfiction. However, Hong Kong will not appear until the third chapter. The first two chapters are... Well, practically Yong Soo's struggle with his father, and his mother's incoming death. Oops, spoilers.**

**Yeah. The first few chapters are just him as a kid, really. The beginning two include a child!North Korea as well, because they ****_are _****biological twins, practically. I couldn't have a family story without including North. He'll be gone later, though, due to the fact I don't know how to write him well. **

**Anyway, enough of me speaking. Let's get started, shall we? Enjoy my story. **

* * *

**_i._**

_Father_

Crayons lay scattered on the desk, most almost completely worn away. The only one untouched was the green one, Yong Soo's favourite colour. He was doodling again, and past his assigned bedtime too. He was five at this day, his sixth birthday only days away, and he didn't want to sleep without drawing his older twin a birthday present; a picture of both boys and their mother. It was a childish drawing, really. Yong Soo made sure to draw Hyung as the largest stick figure on the paper, seeing as how he was the most ambitious of the two, and Yong believed it would be an appreciated notion.

Soon, his doodle was done. Shining the flashlight he had stolen from his father's office above the picture, he grinned a wide grin, which appeared on his face as he stared. He was proud of his drawing that he worked a mere fifteen minutes on. Standing up from the desk, Yong Soo paced over to his brother's bed, where he lay sound asleep. "Hyung! Hyung, look." The child spoke in a hushed tone, attempting to pull his older twin off of his bed. Hyung merely groaned; he was much too tired to even attempt fighting back to stay in the bed, so he was easily dragged onto the cold, wooden floor. He scrambled up to his feet, rubbing the drowsiness out from his eyes and yawning.

"What is it, Yong Soo?" Hyung grumbled the question amidst his yawn, eyeing the smaller of the two in what was meant to be a glare, but was thrown off by the tiredness that was more than evident in his features.

"I want to show you my drawing." Yong Soo said, smiling brightly, however it disappeared when Hyung heaved an exasperated groan.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm _tired_!"

"No!" Yong Soo grabbed onto the older twin's arm, holding him back so he couldn't climb back into the bed. "You always wake up before me. It'll ruin the surprise!"

"That's because I sleep earlier than you, dummy." He frowned, trying to pull his arm away from the younger's grip, but to no avail. "Let go."

"No."

"Let. Go."

"Not until you look at my drawing!" Yong Soo was desperate now, his tone becoming louder as he tried to convince the other to look at his drawing. "Please, Hyung?"

Hyung sighed loudly, shaking his head. "Fine, fine. Then I'm going back to sleep."

"Deal." Yong Soo pulled him to the desk, picking up the flashlight and pointing it to the ceiling, allowing his face to light up with contrasting shadows to give off an '_I'm going to tell you a scary story'_ feel. "Are you ready?"

"Don't do that; it's creepy." Hyung mumbled, grabbing Yong's hand and forcibly lowering the flashlight. "Just show me already."

"Fine." He raised the flashlight once again, this time directing it towards the drawing. "See? Is it good?" Hyung squinted his eyes to get a better look, before he simply chuckled.

"No. It's terrible." The laugh was gone and was replaced by the deadpanned tone of his voice, as he stared at the drawing with mock disgust.

"Hyung-nim, that isn't nice!" Yong Soo whined, stomping his foot on the ground in a miniature temper tantrum. "I'll tell mama that you insulted my drawing like that!"

"Dad isn't in it." Hyung said simply, and suddenly the entire room elapsed into silence. The eerie quietness lingered for moments on end, until Yong Soo shook his head and spoke.

"I didn't want to add dad."

Hyung hesitated in a reply himself, now, but soon sighed. He lifted his arm, resting it on Yong's shoulder, and then he spoke. "I wouldn't have wanted dad to be in the picture anyway. He isn't family."

"What are you talking about?" Yong Soo questioned, turning his head to gaze at his brother with a puzzled expression. "He's our dad. Of course he's fami-"

He was cut off by a quick interruption on Hyung's part. "- No. Family is people who love you; blood means nothing in the case. Dad doesn't love us. He doesn't even love mom."

"I see your point." Yong Soo mumbled, crossing his arms. His lower lip pushed outwards and covered his upper lip, beginning a pout as the silence dragged on. Both boys remained standing on their spot, Hyung's arm atop of Yong Soo's shoulder and the latter's arms crossed.

The silence didn't last, and this time it was neither of them who broke it. A harsh yell sounded from another room, farther away from theirs, and it startled the both of them. "You are so _useless_!" Both of their gazes averted to the door, their eyes widening as they recognised the voice as their father's.

"Oh no." Yong Soo mumbled softly, his mouth hanging slightly agape.

"Eun Ji, _stop_." Their mother was pleading with him, yet her yells were just as audible as his. Both were much too loud.

"At least now I know where those damned kids inherited their stupidity from; their damned mother who can't even _think_!" Oh, he was frightening when he got like this. Yong Soo turned his gaze from the door to Hyung, who looked just as frightened as he did, if not more.

"Hyung…?" Yong Soo tried to get his attention, only for the other to shush him.

"Those children are smarter than you can ever dream to be! They definitely have more common sense than their father!" Yong Soo winced. He knew that nothing good could come from talking back to their father, and their mother was no exception. A loud crack was heard even from their room, and both twins heard their mom's yelp of pain before both of them quietly bolted out of their bedroom and towards their parents room. The door was open; as they glanced inside, their mother was seen on the floor, panting heavily with her long black hair now failing to cover her red cheek. Father had slapped her.

"You know, Song. If it weren't for you and those damned children, I would have made it so far." He grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her back onto her feet, and she only stared at him as if he was a monster. "I could have been famous. I could have been _rich_. But here I am, stuck in a fucking flat with a _disgraceful_ burden of a wife and children." And then he pushed her away. She managed to stay on her feet, but she staggered. Then her eyes averted to the children who were standing at the door.

"You two, go back to bed." She mumbled as sweetly as she could muster, however her fear still showed, making her voice crack. Hyung grabbed Yong Soo's shoulders, trying to drag him back to the room, but he was still as a rock, refusing to budge.

"Come on, Yong Soo. Mom said to go back to bed…" Hyung started, but trailed off when Yong Soo simply shrugged off Hyung's grip.

"I'm not leaving. Mom's hurt." Yong Soo whispered back, holding onto the door frame to hold his place. "You can go. I'm staying." Hyung expressed hesitance, but eventually nodded and slowly sauntered back to the bedroom.

"Are you satisfied, Eun?" His mother growled, her lip curling upward in a scowl. "You've scared them already. Is that enough for you?"

"I won't be satisfied until every last one of you is _dead_."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a _promise_."

That was when Yong Soo felt the need to step in to the room. With his forearms pressed together at front of his torso, he quietly and rather frightenedly chimed in, "Please stop fighting!"

Both adults stared at him, one worriedly and the other incredulously. Eun Ji- the father- straightened his posture, and seemed to- at least, from Yong Soo's perspective- have grown three feet in height, making his appearance much more frightening. On top of that, he was now facing the boy, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Was that a demand, child?" He questioned, his tone only slightly quieting.

"It… It was a request, papa." Yong Soo mumbled cautiously, his whole tiny frame beginning to tremble.

"And who gave you permission to state a request such as that?" Now Yong Soo realised he chose the wrong action to perform. He gulped, sniffling softly and shrinking under the stare.

"N-no one, father. I just assumed that…"

"Well, you assumed wrong!" He was yelling again, and this time it wasn't directed to his mother. That is what terrified Yong Soo in the present moment. Eun stepped forward, picking the boy up from the collar of his pajamas. "Don't just _assume_ that you are allowed to throw whatever words you want at me!"

"Eun Ji, stop!" Mother was pleading again, this time desperately. Her child- her youngest child- was in the danger of her husband's hands. "Let him go, now!"

"No." And then his hands tightened, directly around the boy's neck. Yong Soo's eyes widened and he struggled to take even the smallest of breaths in order to secure his survival. He didn't expect it to happen, and thus he hadn't the chance to take a breath before the strangling started.

"Eun Ji! Eun, _please_! Let him go! Eun!" She was screaming and bawling, begging for the child's life. The noises attracted the presence of the older twin yet again, and he was unfortunate enough to witness firsthand the scene that was taking place.

"Yong Soo?" He didn't know what to think or how to act— his brother was being strangled by their own father. His feet were merely frozen in place.

Soon, there was a loud banging at their door, and a loud voice called out, "This is the police! Open the door _immediately_!"

Both Hyung and their mother glanced towards the direction of the sound, and she swallowed before screaming at the child. "Open the door, Hyung! Quickly!"

"Okay!" The boy quickly dashed towards the front door, leaving the other three in the bedroom.

Yong Soo's vision was fading. His senses were starting to disappear, and soon he couldn't even feel anything. A few thrashes here from his legs, and then they began to weaken to mere meager movements. Luckily for him, before he could lose consciousness from the lack of air, the police barged in the room, and Eun Ji's grip loosened immensely upon the sight.

"You are under arrest. Let go of the child." One of the officers demanded, aiming the gun directly towards them. He quickly dropped Yong Soo and the child fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air upon release. His mother dashed towards him, picking up her son whom she nearly lost.

"Breathe, Yong Soo, breathe...!" She was rubbing circles on his back with her fingers, an attempt to soothe the boy. As soon as he caught his breath, he was sobbing, burying his face in his mother's chest. "It's okay… You're alright."

The police quickly surrounded their father, forcibly pulling his hands behind his back to handcuff them. As they were doing such, Hyung dashed into the room, coming to a stop and standing directly behind his mother. One of the police officers turned to her as the others were practically dragging Eun Ji out of the house, and he said, "We'll expect to see you in court." She glanced up at him before nodding her head in understanding, and then her attention turned right back to her crying child.

"You're gonna be okay, Yong Soo…"

The man stared at the scene for a moment, before sighing, tipping his hat in apology, and then following the rest of the police out of the house, leaving the three alone in the less-than-friendly abode. Hyung prodded the woman, his brows creased in an unspoken question, to which she answered. "He's fine; he's just… shocked." She mumbled softly, stroking Yong Soo's hair in an attempt to comfort him. Caressing his hair worked wonders, really; soon, his sobs transitioned into mere sniffles and hiccups, but that was it. Still stroking the younger's hair, she glanced up at the older twin. "Go to bed now, alright? Yong Soo is going to sleep in my room tonight." Hyung simply nodded, slowly walking back to his room without question. Song lifted up her small child that was nestled in her arms, carrying him back to her large bed that was more vacant now, due to the lack of another person.

"Mama..?" Yong Soo's cracked voice sounded, muffled due to his face being smothered in her thick clothing for comfort.

"Yes, Yong Soo?"

"Sing me a song, please..."

A slight smile graced her lips and she nodded in response. "As you wish." She murmured, and with that said she began singing rather softly, a lullaby in her native language.

_"동산위에 올라서서 __[I stood upon the hill] _

_파란하늘 바라보며 __[Stared up at the blue sky] _

_선녀얼굴 마음소에 그려봅니다 __[And drew a lovely person in my heart] _

_하늘 끝가지 올라 __[I want to fly up to the end of the heavens] _

_실바람을 끌어안고 __[Hug the breeze in the air] _

_날개달린 천사들과 속삭이고 싶어라 __[And whisper with the winged angels] ..."_

Gradually, Yong Soo began to doze off, having difficulty keeping his eyes open during the lullaby his mother had graced him with. He didn't try to fight it, though. He accepted the sleep with open arms and an open mind, ready to face whatever his dreams had in store. Anything was better than mulling over the night's events while awake. He would even welcome a nightmare if that was what it took to forget his near-death experience. Smiling only slightly, he fell asleep in his mother's arms, soundly sleeping as his mother finished the lullaby. "Goodnight, Yong Soo." She mumbled softly, pressing her lips to the child's forehead before turning off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Second chapter here already! Haha. I've been given quite a lot of motivation thanks to a reviewer, in all honesty, so I finished this quicker than I initially thought I would.**

**Anyway. There is a few more chapters with him as a kid to come. It's not like he'll be a child for the majority of this fic, though. No, that would be me wasting your time. Haha. I just want to put in a few important scenes that happens before he's sixteen/seventeen, okay? Yeah.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story, will you? Yeah. Have fuuun!**

* * *

_**ii.  
**__The trial_

"I heard the fight from my home next door! At first I thought it was just a normal husband and wife fight, bit when the death threats started flying, I found myself worried." The one on the stand was none other than their neighbor; a Caucasian woman around the age of fifty who took care of the two boys when neither parent was available. "I called the police simply out of worry. I had no idea what was going to happen from there; and only last weekend did I learn he tried to _strangle_ his youngest child to death! Why, that is inhumane."

Yong Soo was bored with this whole court session. Honestly, he just wanted to leave the place and return home. Alas, it was a Sunday, and since there were no daycares open or nanny's available, the twins had to accompany their mother to the court trial of their father. He was restless; very restless. Out of restlessness he was kicking his feet, rocking himself in his seat, and slipping on and off his seat. It dragged on to the point that his brother had to set him straight on the matter. "Yong Soo! Sit still." He hissed, his tone hushed so he wouldn't disrupt the trial.

"But I am so~ bored." Yong Soo complained, his voice also hushed due to his brother's example. "When will this be over?"

"Just be patient! Mama promised us ice cream after this if we behave, remember?" As Hyung said that, Yong Soo was quick to freeze in his spot, even halting his breathing as well. "I didn't say to stop breathing!" He hissed again, slightly louder, and then Yong Soo allowed himself to breathe again. Both became silent as they continued to listen to the testimonies.

"I've known the children since they were born, sir." The lady stated, lifting her chin. "Whenever it was only their father at home, one or both of them would visit my home. I know now that it was only to escape the hell he has given them!" Ah, that was the truth. He and Hyung would often play a quick game of rock paper scissors to determine who would leave and who would stay home. Often it was settled by whoever won would leave, but if they tied, they would both leave. Either way, one or the both of them would be given hell for sneaking out.

After her testimony, it was his mother's turn in the spotlight. His posture immediately straightened and he was about to wave, but Hyung grabbed his arm before he had the chance. "Don't. It is distracting." Yong Soo simply huffed in response, crossing his arms and pouting.

Song quickly paced to the witness stand, seating herself down and crossing her arms. She looked nervous, Yong Soo noted, although he didn't understand why. Maybe it was because there were so many people.

"Song Im. You have filed charges against your husband for the following crimes: domestic abuse, child abuse, and attempted murder. Yes?"

"Yes, sir..." Mother was trying to sound clear, that much was noticeable, but her voice was wavering. It was as if she were scared to be on trial, or maybe it was just nervousness.

"Can you state your experience?"

"W-well sir; he was a kindhearted man when I first knew him, and even in our first three years of marriage." She mumbled, before glancing in the direction of her two sons. "But... When he learned I was pregnant with twins, it's like he just snapped."

"He would yell at me, insult me, everything he could do to ruin my self esteem. It soon turned into violence, and... I almost had a miscarriage at the time." This was all new information to Yong Soo. He didn't quite understand what was being said in the least, but at least he could pretend to understand. "After the boys were born, I never gave him the chance to hurt them. I brought them with me to work, everywhere, anywhere but with their father. That proved to be problematic, as coworkers reported it as a distraction..."

The information carried on and on. Yong Soo released a long yawn, slumping down in his seat yet again, completely ignoring the majority of what his mother had to say because at the time, it wasn't so interesting.

Then, he was caught onto the speech again when his mother seemed to vaguely mention him. "... Your honor, would it not be better to hear from the victim himself? He may be six, but he is an honest boy." Oh. She _was_ talking about him. Nervous, Yong Soo shrunk into his seat, trying to remain hidden from sight completely.

However, despite his [rather feeble] attempt at obscuring his presence, he soon found himself standing at front of the judge's stand, with his hand placed where his heart should be– a command from his mother. "Do you promise to tell the truth?" The judge asked rather softly, to which Yong Soo nodded.

"I promise."

"You may take a seat in the witness stand." Yong Soo, at first, was glancing aimlessly to locate where he was supposed to sit, until he noticed his mother pointing towards the empty stand that she had originally been sitting in. He quickly paced over to the stand, climbing into the seat and attempting to get comfortable. After a moment or two, he got his first question.

"Can you tell us about your father?"

Yong Soo immediately froze at the question. This was his first trial, and the last thing he expected was to be asked questions about things that happened _months_ prior, things he spent months trying to forget. "Um..." Before he even allowed himself to speak, he remembered the vow he made just minutes earlier. Tell the truth. _Tell the truth._ "H-he... He's really scary." He mumbled, beginning to fidget with his fingers. "He always hit me and Hyung-nim. He's not very nice..." Perhaps it was the sudden sense of discomfort that forced him into the action, but for a reason he couldn't put his finger on, he found himself averting his gaze to where his father sat. He flinched. Father had a dangerous glint in his eyes, the slightest hint of a scowl, and his eyes narrowed when Yong Soo drew back. "I didn't expect to be choked. It was really scary. I couldn't breathe–" He cut off again, his brows creasing and his eyes beginning to water as father's glower intensified. It was a threatening glare, the most intense one he had ever been given, and it scared him. The look in his eyes told the boy that he would be in for it later.

Eventually, he cracked under the stare. "Stop it! Stop it, you're _scaring me_!" He practically screamed, leaning forward over the stand towards his father. The unaffected look from the man in question only made things worse for the boy, and tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Quickly, he slipped off the stand and ran towards his mother, who had previously stood upon hearing his outburst. "Mama!" He ran into her outstretched arms, burying his head again and allowing himself to cry.

"There, there, Yong Soo…" She breathed the words softly, caressing her son's hair to calm him. After a moment, her gaze hardened and focused on the wrinkled features of the judge, her brows furrowing. "See? The boy's terrified of his father. If this scene doesn't tell you _something_, then I don't know what will."

Several more words were exchanged between herself and others. Yong Soo wasn't listening, as he was trying to calm himself down. It didn't take long for his crying to reduce to minor sobs and sniffles, but when that time arrived, his mother glanced downward to the child and murmured softly, "Go sit next to Hyung, okay?" Yong Soo nodded, pushing himself to his feet and wiping away the remaining tears from his eyes and then quickly returning to his seat next to his twin. At first, after Yong Soo had comfortably seated himself, Hyung was quiet. However, as soon as the younger was calm, Hyung gave the slightest snigger. "You're such a baby."

"Shut up." He replied, his upper lip curling in a slight scowl. Hyung merely chuckled.

_**iii.  
**__Time_

The trial took longer to pass than Yong Soo would have liked. He had been sitting in the same seat for merely two extra hours, but it felt like days in his mind. His boredom is what caused the his relief upon hearing the jury's decision. "The defendant is guilty on all charges."

He was to be punished by ten years in prison without parole; that's what their mother told them. She seemed upset by the fact, but Yong Soo never understood why. "Ten years is a long time, mama." He had said to her, his mouth half full of melted ice cream. He was unaware of how quickly time flowed; after all, time was always slow to a child, no matter what the circumstances happen to be for them.

"No, Yong Soo. It really isn't." She mumbled in response, shaking her head. Her lips pursed and she sighed, sparing a glance in her rearview mirror to see her children. "It may seem like a long time, but time speeds up as you age. You'll understand when you are older."

"Why can't I know now?" He questioned, straightening up in his seat as if to seem twice his actual size. "I'm old enough! See? I grew two feet!"

"It's not something I can explain to you, Yong." She replied, chuckling softly at his childish remark. "It's something you'll realise yourself."

"Okay." He heaved a sigh of his own, a more exasperated sigh, and he slumped in his seat with crossed arms. Mother was complicated to him. He could never understand what was on her mind at all.

He would just have to wait ten years.

_**iv.  
**__Accumulation_

It was only a week after his and his twin's seventh birthday. Both had a minor celebration with only one mutual friend between the two, the single granddaughter of their elderly neighbor. She was a year younger than them, and as a younger _female_, she was quite unaware of their tastes in toys. She gifted the two with matching stuffed dogs. Yong Soo became attached to his, even going as far as to name it Mocha. Hyung, however, disliked the gift. He didn't openly announce the fact at front of the girl, though; she was emotionally sensitive. The only reason he even kept it was so he didn't seem rude.

"What's the name of yours?" Yong Soo had questioned, clinging to his own replica of the doll in mild excitement. He turned towards his brother, who was laying on his backside atop his bed. "Mine's Mocha."

"I'm not naming it." Hyung mumbled, stretching his limbs and then flipping his position so he was laying on his stomach. "It's stupid. I don't want it."

"It would be nice of you to give it a name." The younger pressed, prodding Hyung's back with the heel of his left foot. "Maybe it'll bring good luck."

"You want me to name it?" He paused in his words, pushing himself up onto his knees and then into a sitting position. "I'll name it Yong Soo; after an idiot I happen to know."

"That's not nice!" Yong Soo whined, stomping his foot on the ground. "Name it something else!"

"No, the name is stuck. I can't change it now."

"I'm telling mom! You'll be in trouble." Yong Soo stuck out his tongue and then bolted out of the bedroom, running down the hall until he spotted his mother in the washroom.

"Mama, Hyung's being mean again-" He halted in his words when he noticed her empty a transparent, yellow container of oddly coloured capsules into her hand. There were four of them. "What are those, 'ma?" He questioned, shifting his weight onto his tiptoes in an attempt to sneak a view of them. She hesitated in a response; she seemed surprised of his presence, but quickly she relaxed.

"Well… These help me stay happy, Yong Soo." She answered, then placing all four tablets, one by one, onto her tongue, swallowing them individually. With another glance at her youngest child, she noticed his confusion, urging her to continue speaking. "Well… You know how drawing makes you happy right? I need to eat these to feel like that, too."

"Oh, I see." Yong Soo grinned widely, teeth visible through his opened mouth. "I get it. Me and Hyung make you happy too, right?"

She chuckled at the question, lifting her hand to ruffle the boy's hair. "Yes, you two make me very happy." Yong Soo laughed as a response, his grin widening. "Now it is bedtime. Go get in bed, okay?" He simply nodded, then turned and bolted to the door, stopping only to wave at his mother and then he left back to his bedroom.

Hyung was already asleep. The elder twin was always capable of falling asleep within a short period of time, unlike Yong Soo, who always had his neverending thoughts and ideas preventing him from such. But now, as he thought of the topic of sleep, he was tired. Perhaps this could mean a good sleep.

He climbed up the ladder to the top bunk, then crawling over to the pillow, nestling himself under the covers and snuggling towards the wall for comfort. He was excited for tomorrow; a brand new day, another day to play with friends, another day of summer break. It took a while, as the thoughts and excitement delayed his sleep, but eventually he fell asleep.

"Mama!"

It seemed like it was hardly even an hour of sleep before he was woken up by a loud yell. Hyung's yell. It startled him, causing him to jerk into a seating position and to hit his head on the ceiling. "Ow!" He hissed, rubbing his forehead. It was with that that he suddenly realised the bedroom light was on. It took him moments to adjust, but when he could see clearly, he crawled to the ladder, slipping down to the floor. What was going on?

Then Hyung burst into the room. "Yong Soo!" He looked tired. His hair was a mess, bags under his eyes, his eyes so wide that they seemed like they would pop out. Why did he look so scared? Before Yong Soo could ask, Hyung dashed in the room, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and dragging him out with brute force.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Yong Soo asked, frightened by the other's strange behavior. "What's going on?"

"It's mom! Something is wrong with mom!" He choked on his words, and with a closer inspection of his facial features, Yong could see tears. "She's not breathing!"

"_What_?" Suddenly, all his strength was drained. He could feel the colour drain from his face, and shock and fear took control over his thoughts. This allowed Hyung to successfully drag the smaller of the two towards their mother's bedroom, and soon Yong Soo saw her. It was as if she was thrown over the side of the bed, or fell on it. Her legs sprawled over the ground, and her arms were the only thing holding her against the bed. She was pale, but Yong Soo could only wish she was sleeping. "Call 911, Hyung!" He sputtered the words. He was frozen in spot; he couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't avert his gaze. He was useless. Hyung gave no hesitation, immediately disappearing to the living room where the phone was.

Yong could not grasp the situation. He couldn't understand anything. His brain had decided to shut down, and now he was staring blankly at the limp body ahead of him. Then, he noticed it: the same bottle he saw his mother with earlier, only this time it was empty. It didn't seem significant at the time, though.

He must have been standing there longer than he thought, because soon he could hear the sirens of an ambulance nearing the abode. The sound only made his mood worse. Now, tears streamed down from his eyes, flooding his vision and staining his cheeks with salt. "Mama…" Again, he allowed himself to cry. Loudly, violently, nothing held back. His mother was gone, whether he wanted to believe it or not. That was enough to send him into a pit of despair, deeper than he had ever been in before.


End file.
